One-Shot Writing Prompts
by fairytailfandom
Summary: A lot of these AU's will be centered around older Dipper and Pacifica, but I'll try and have other characters included as well. I hope you enjoy, and please leave comments- good or bad!


**Writing Prompt:** " **you are never home when the mail comes so I always have to take your packages you fucker"**

* * *

When Pacifica got off work, she was hoping she wouldn't have to do it again. _Please, not again. Don't be there, waiting outside his door…_ Reluctantly walking down the hallway to her apartment, she stopped in her tracks when she saw what she was hoping to avoid. _Another package._ "Really?!" She groaned, walking over to the brown box marked 'fragile'.

Her weird neighbor, Dipper Pines, always received these weird packages from who knows where and was never home when they arrived. _What could that maniac be doing all day?_ For the past few weeks, ever since she moved in, she has had to take his packages and then give it to him when he finally got home. She's not gonna lie, she's opened a box or two of his and was disturbed at what she saw. Dipper ordered either weird techno-geek stuff or books on mystical abnormalities. Once, she even found some nerd game named 'Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons'.

Unlocking her apartment door, Pacifica set the package down on her dining room table and kicked off her high heels. _Finally, home at last…_ While waiting for her neighbor to knock, she made herself dinner and a glass of wine. _Ahhh, this is the life._ An hour passed by and Pacifica got annoyed. _Usually he's home by eight, but why not today? Does that nerd actually have a life? No… Maybe he's got a date? He is pretty cute…_

Shaking her head at her obscene thoughts, Pacifica marched over to Dipper's door and knocked. "Dipper, I got your package… _**again**_!" No answer. So, she knocked harder, until she was pounding on the door. "DIPPER! OPEN UP!" No answer. _I didn't want it to come to this, but I have no choice._ She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and skillfully picked his lock, kicking the door open.

No one could've been ready to see what Dipper Pines had locked away behind a closed door.

Decorating the floors and walls, there was maps and journal pages with drawings of hideous monsters that were found in story books. He had photos of Egyptian mythology pinned up, along with some family photos. Mindlessly placing the huge package next to the front door, Pacifica walked over to a desk that was so messy it made her head hurt.

There was a framed photo of Dipper and a girl who looked just like him, standing in front of two older men who looked like twins. She picked the picture up to take a closer look at what was on Dipper's forehead. _Is that a birthmark?! No wonder his name is Dipper…_

"P-Pacifica?!" Dropping the photo in surprise, she whipped around to see Dipper with a box of spare mechanical parts in his hands. The glass shattered upon impact with the floor, leaving Pacifica stupefied. "O-oh, uh, Dipper… A package came for you, but you weren't home so I let myself in. I am so, so sorry…" She stuttered, dropping to her knees to pick up the broken pieces of glass. She heard him set the box on what she assumed to be his dining room table, and him walking over to help clean up the mess.

"It's alright. I guess it's my fault for never being home." Both awkwardly laughed, and a awkward silence filled the room. "Ow!" Pacifica muttered, bringing her finger up to her face only to see blood dripping out of a fresh wound. "Oh, here, let me get a band-aid." Dipper ran to his bathroom and came back out with a pink band-aid. He carefully bandaged her cut, not noticing Pacifica taking a close look at his face.

"Can I see your birthmark?" "H-huh?!" Giggling, Pacifica pointed to the photo that she dropped, showing part of his birthmark that decorated his forehead. "But it's embarrassing!" "I think it's cute." Dipper's face flushed red, his mouth agape as he tried to find the right words to say. Meanwhile, Pacifica just shrugged and lifted up his bangs by herself, giving her a clear view of his little-dipper birthmark.

 _Her skin is so soft…_ Dipper thought, staying silent as she stared at the oddity. _Wow, I never really noticed before, but she's so pretty up close…_ Noticing that Dipper was staring at her, Pacifica moved her hand away with a slight pink tint to her cheeks. "Hey, um, as a way of saying thanks for taking care of my mail… do you want to stay for dinner?" Smiling, Pacifica said with genuine happiness in her voice, "I would like that."


End file.
